


It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, End of the World, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad, Temporarily Unrequited Love, also it's 1 a.m. i might not be coherent, i almost cried writing this but then again i'm a softy, trust me the ending is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If I were the last person on Earth, would you kiss me?"In which Phil has a hopeless crush on Dan and it's seemingly unrequited, much to his dismay. But it's okay because it's a fanfic and they work it all out in the end.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> We're switching fandoms, I know. Yes I'm in multiple fandoms and yes I'm going to write fics for all of them eventually. This is just a short one-shot but please read it took a couple hours to write and I'm proud of it.

_Two years ago_

“If I were the last person on Earth, would you kiss me?”

Dan’s laugh is sharp as he cries, “What the hell, you weirdo? What kind of a question is that?” He shakes his head at Phil. “No, I wouldn’t.”

The playful smirk slips off of Phil’s face as he looks sullenly to the ground. _Oh. Foolish of me to think he’d say yes._ Attempting to act normal, he punches Dan softly in the arm, saying, “It was just a joke, I know you wouldn’t really.” His smile appears more as a grimace.

Giving him a strange glance, Dan declares, “Okay, my turn. Truth or dare?”

“…Truth.”

Dan leans in close, close enough that their noses could touch, and asks, “If I were the last person on Earth, would you kiss me?” His beautiful eyes flicker with a tiny flame, impossibly captivating.

_Fuck shit godfuckingdamnit stop not okay shitshitshit-_ Jumping back like he’s been burned, Phil says, as calm as he can, “Of course not. That’s weird.” He fidgets restlessly with his fingers, praying Dan hasn’t noticed anything.

The strange look is painted on his face again as Dan slowly sits back on the sofa. “Okay. Glad we got that settled, I guess.” Yawning, he announces, “I’m going to bed. Goodnight Phil.”

“Goodnight Dan.” He turns to walk away, but Phil’s voice stops him. “Are we okay?”

“Of course we are, bub.” Dan flashes him an affirming smile, before disappearing into the shadows of his room.

Phil waits a minute, staring after his flatmate’s retreating figure, then retires to his own bed. The blankets are cold and offer him no comfort, his head filled with confusion and longing and too many thoughts of Dan. _His eyes are so pretty up close…_ Sleep eludes Phil tonight.

. . .

They don’t talk about it in the morning. Phil steals his cereal and Dan squawks at him, and everything carries on as usual.

Dan seems to be fine with that.

Phil feels like he’s being consumed by it.

. . .

Today is Tuesday, and it’s possibly the worst day of Phil’s life. He cancels his live show, hunts down the spare bag of marshmallows that Dan did a piss-poor job of hiding, and curls up on his bed, finding solace in the fluffy sweets.

It started when he checked Twitter this morning and found #phanisreal was a trending tag once again, which usually wouldn’t faze him, but Dan had cracked jokes about it that felt a little too hurtful.

It continued when an eager fan confronted him outside the store and asked for a selfie, to which he happily obliged. “Is your boyfriend here, too?” she’d asked, still smiling as if it was a simple question.

Phil had choked, barely forcing out, “Sorry, who? I don’t have a boyfriend.” _I wish I did. I wish his name were Daniel Howell._

“Oh.” She considered. “Well, you know, I suppose I thought Dan was… nevermind.” Her shoes appeared to be of significant interest all of a sudden.

“No, we’re not. I’m not. Gay, I mean. I’m not gay.” _Nice going, Phil. What a lovely word vomit. Extremely attractive._

The fan looked mildly concerned, but opted instead to say, “Erm, okay, nice meeting you!” Phil wondered how they always vanished so quickly. _What a shit day._ As if to illustrate this point, the dismal London skies opened and water poured down, thoroughly soaking Phil and his groceries.

When Phil returned home, Dan had fetched him a towel and sat him down in front of a space heater, chiding him softly for being out in the rain. This had made him feel marginally better, until Dan left to shower with a swift apology.

That’s when Phil had made the mistake of scrolling through his Tumblr tag. A few laughs here and there, and then… an extraordinarily detailed drawing of him kissing down Dan’s neck, leaving hickeys all over his collarbone. His breath caught. _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

It was at that moment Dan decided to walk in, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping and curly. Frozen, Phil’s gaze flitted from his phone to Dan and back again.

Stepping closer, Dan snorted. “What are you looking at there, mate? Is that us?” He chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth.

“Yeah,” Phil said, laughing weakly. “As if we’d be doing that!” He couldn’t stop his eyes travelling over his flatmate’s body, and felt it was now much too warm in the room.

“Anyways,” said Dan, “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“Right. Okay.”

Flash forward to the present, and Phil is immensely enjoying his sugary treats. Dan’s filming a video in his room, but otherwise the flat is quiet, so Phil listens intently to his friend’s voice through the wall. He wants to cry. This is all too much, the fans hounding him and Dan’s reactions to the notion anything homosexual could be happening and his own bloody feelings betraying him once again.

Tears run hot down Phil’s cheeks as he sobs. He has to be silent; he can’t have Dan come in to see what’s wrong. Unfortunately, that’s exactly what he does.

“Phil? Phil, are you alright?” Dan’s long arms wrap around him, like a warm blanket, one hand raised up to dry his tears. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Shhh.” The marshmallows are disregarded, and Phil knows Dan would typically be upset.

All Phil can do is cry harder, falling into Dan desperately. He just needs to be held, protected from the world, and his flatmate knows this. Dan whispers soft reinforcements in his ear, pulling him tight against his body.

“You’re alright. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Phil breathes deeper, clinging to Dan’s words like they’re the only ones in the world.

_We’re okay. I’m okay. Things will be okay._

. . .

He’s drunk when he does it. He’s way too drunk and way too impulsive and he leans over and kisses Dan full on the lips.

The look of horror on Dan’s face when he pulls away makes him stand up and stumble out of the room as quick as he can, despite his friend’s equally drunk pleas for him to stay.

_We’re not okay. I’m not okay. Things will never be okay._

. . .

Things aren’t okay after that. They spiral and Phil is constantly arguing with Dan, over cereal and grocery bills, and what show to watch with their take-away dinners. Worst of all, they don’t talk about it. They never talk about this. Phil’s either going to scream or tear himself apart from the inside, or possibly both at once.

“What do you want for take-away tonight?”

“Chinese.”

Dan frowns. “Well, I want Indian.”

“Fine, get Indian then. I don’t care.”

“You’re using that tone.”

“What tone?”

“You know perfectly well what tone, Philip!”

_Philip. This is serious, then._ “I really don’t, _Daniel,_ but whatever.”

Dan throws his hands up in the air. “I can’t deal with you when you’re like this.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Phil storms off to his room, slamming the door behind him. _Dan fucking Howell, the world’s most annoying prick! Does he always have to argue everything?_ He flops on his bed, sighing in exasperation.

. . .

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

“Are we okay?”

“Of course.”

. . .

“Stop spending so much on groceries, Dan, come on! We don’t have the money for this.” Phil shakes his head in exasperation. “You know better.”

“I’m not having this fight again.”

“Whatever.”

. . .

“Sorry.”

“Sorry."

. . .

“We should talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about?”

“Fine.”

. . .

_Present day_

The sun is setting for the last time, ever, and Dan rests his head on Phil’s shoulder. “Do you remember all those times we fought over stupid, insignificant shit?”

Phil nods, his expression falling. Those aren’t moments he likes to remember.

“I just want to say I’m sorry. For all the shitty things I said and did. I didn’t mean it. I don’t mean it.”

Smiling, Phil leans into Dan’s embrace. “I’m sorry, too. For real. You didn’t deserve any of what I said.”

“Are we okay?”

“Of course, bub.”

The end of the world is not as dark and fiery as Phil expected, instead it’s peaceful, tranquil even. Purples and reds and oranges dance in the sunset, the ocean waves crashing against the beach as Dan and Phil hold each other close. They’ve been through so much in just a few years, and now this is it. These few minutes are all they have.

It’s like a breath of fresh air, Phil thinks. The two of them can do anything they want for just a moment, before the world destroys itself.

“Phil?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m really glad I met you. You took 18-year-old me and completely turned my life around.”

“I’m glad I met you, Dan. I truly am.”

They look to the sky, where the night’s first stars gather, outlining constellations. “The stars are so lovely,” Dan breathes, barely audible over the ocean waves.

“Yes, they are.”

A chill breeze blows over the sand, and Phil holds Dan closer. At his friend’s questioning look, Phil exclaims, “What? It’s cold, and you’re warm. You’re my very own space heater.”

“Your very own?”

Phil’s gaze sharpens, a new emotion in his eyes. “Yes, my very own.”

Dan hesitates, as if he’s about to say something incredibly dangerous, and seeing as they’re minutes from the end of the world, he decides to say it anyway.

“Phil, I’m the last person on Earth. Will you kiss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!! Love y'all and thanks for reading :)


End file.
